User blog:Shincci/Buddyfight's "director" talks about Drum's writing and Tasuku's past
It was couple of weeks ago, but one of Buddyfight's staff members (@astid_astid) wrote about his work in Buddyfight on twitter. I've not yet come to conclusion which position do they exactly work for, as they call themself a "BF director", but considering the official accounts follow them, I'm sure they're actual staff member. Their twitter is currently locked, so I can't find the exact tweets nor share them. Anyway, I saved the tweets and have been translating them and there was some interesting info about making of the series, especially one about Tasuku's past regards to the first ending video of the series, giving us more details about The Disaster and likely reason why they didn't adapt the story behind it further. The first tweet, titled "The scene from which story of Buddyfight started" was the screenwriter talking about Drum as character and part of the story. The beginning scene of him talking with his father about leaving to his training journey, was first scene they planned, and was basis for Drum's entire character. The scene was supposed to show how self-confident Drum was, not understanding his father's words. It was to show us his character. After meeting with Gao, Drum began to change and mature as a character. The last scene of Drum's arc (final episode of Buddyfight 100), in which Drum who has become new chief of his clan sends his own son to the journey, was planned based on to this first scene. It was decided since beginning that Drum would become the chief of his clan in the final episode. They mention how relieved they felt when drawing storyboard to this scene. The tweet continues to talk how Drum is the standard for every monster in Buddyfight and how he hugely affects even Bal and Butzz, who hadn't met him before. He also thanks the series' voice actors from their work of breathing life into the characters. Second tweet focuses on the first ending of the series (Buddy Buddy Fight!) or rather, the story behind the video. The title was "The past of Tasuku Ryuenji that couldn't be in the original story". He wanted to draw to ending as much as he couldn't do in the main story itself and that's why it became ending about Tasuku. The setting of Tasuku's backstory was apparently too heavy and dark to be included in actual main story, but they decided to tell it in pictures, without words, thus the ending becoming what it is. However, they decided to tell us more about details of this ending now: : "Why was Tasuku in the mountains? It's because as child, he was swept away by tsunami to the mountains. That's why his clothes are dirty with mud. Somehow he was washed up to a nearby mountain and in despair, he started to wander through the mountains. : When he looked up, the stars in the whole sky were shining. That's because the city was destroyed by the tsunami and all of its light sources were gone." After this, he talks how the world of Buddyfight takes place in year 2034, making this great disaster happen in 2030 in the story. However, as Buddyfight was broadcasted in 2014, they realized and were shocked that this fictional disaster had terrifying similarities to the reality, likely talking about Touhoku's earth quake and tsunami that happened in 2011. It's just my speculation, but as I expected myself years ago when the sideplot about The Disaster started to vanish as time went on, it's highly likely they scrapped it from the story to avoid it being compared to the reality. EDIT: I followed the staff member and seems like they deleted the original tweets? I still have them saved on my phone so I can post them if any of you want to see. Category:Blog posts